


99 problemas navideños, pero ninguno con tu nombre en él

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Cuando odias la Navidad, la gente suele verte como un ser aburrido y hasta cruel ¿Cómo no disfrutar de una maravillosa época de comida, lazos familiares, regalos y risas?Para Aoi, cada año se supera en ser peor que el anterior, pero esta vez, fue demasiado, incluso para él. Desde el pasillo del hospital y con una nariz sangrante, contempla todas las decisiones de su vida que le hicieron merecedor de semejante karma. Todo, mientras un arrepentido chico llamado Kai le acompaña hasta que se sienta mejor.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	99 problemas navideños, pero ninguno con tu nombre en él

Todos los 24 de diciembre son un bodrio, en eso sé que muchos podremos coincidir. Desde que no recibí la bicicleta que quería cuando tenía 10 años —porque se la dieron a mi hermano—, la vida se encargó de traerme decepción tras decepción cada Nochebuena y Navidad.

Por supuesto, hubo un par de veces que no había sido del todo terrible. Principalmente, por la cena y la compañía. Sin embargo, a medida que los años avanzaban, y con ello, mi juventud se disipaba como el humo del cigarrillo que cada mañana desayunaba, también lo hacía mi espíritu navideño. Al principio, intenté mantenerme esperanzado, pero al igual que cada año nuevo, me daba cuenta de que todo seguía igual y que lo único que iba ganando en mi vida eran arrugas en el rostro, dolores de espalda por el uso de la computadora y un crujir constante de mi rodilla.

—27 años y ya estás todo jodido —me decía Ruki cuando descansamos en las mesas del comedor del centro comercial con todas nuestras compras navideñas.

Mi espalda había sonado como una de esas varillas luminosas que se usan como pulseras en las fiestas tan pronto decidí estirarme. Mi acompañante no notó el ruido que hizo por el imperante murmullo del enorme salón donde nos encontrábamos, pero, supongo que mi rostro lo dijo todo.

—No te deseo mal, pero ojalá te de un calambre la próxima vez que estés estirándote.

Tuvimos que turnarnos para ir a comprar almuerzo. Estaba famélico, por lo que mi rubio amigo me permitió ir primero por una saludable hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco. Al llegar con mi bandeja, me percaté de que Ruki estaba muy divertido revisando su cuenta de Instagram. Estaba viendo videos de cachorros haciendo estupideces. Aquello siempre lograba sacarle una de sus bobas risas.

Me contagié tan pronto lo escuché reír y me enseñó cómo un perro iba corriendo hasta un sofá, falló en calcular la distancia hasta este y terminó estrellando todo su hocico contra la base del mueble.

De pronto, mi sonrisa se esfumó. Creí haber comprado más cosas cuando repasé con mi vista las bolsas sobre mi silla. De hecho, estaba seguro de que faltaban un par de la tienda de _retail_ donde le compré a papá tres camisas por el precio de dos.

—Ruki, ¿mis cosas?

El rubio apartó recién la vista de la pantalla. Yo aún sostenía la bandeja con comida entre mis manos, mientras sentía que la sangre comenzaba a subir a mi cabeza, colmando mi frente y mejillas.

—Están justo ahí —sus ojos volvieron a su teléfono y su dedo índice prosiguió regalando corazones a animales famosos de internet.

Me mordí la mejilla y dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa. Incluso el hambre se esfumó en mí, y eso es decir bastante.

—Ruki, ¡me faltan dos bolsas de compras! ¡Te dije que las cuidaras!

Con expresión hastiada, siempre seguro de sí mismo, se puso de pie para indicarme lo mismo que yo estaba viendo.

—¡Ahí están tus cosas! No te falta nada.

—¿Y dónde están las bolsas con diseño a rayas que compré para mi padre y mi maldito amigo secreto?

Ruki volvió a revisar mi lote de compras, abriendo la boca en una "o" cuando, efectivamente, comprobó que faltaban algunas.

—¡Estuve atento! ¡Lo juro!

No podía hablar. Volví a morder mi lengua, sintiendo cómo los insultos a mi despreocupado amigo comenzaban a acumularse en mi boca. Me tragué mi ofensivo y verbal vómito y miré al cielo buscando clemencia. Alguno de los dioses tenía que estar de mi lado, por favor.

Culpable, Ruki comenzó a mirar debajo de la mesa y revisar entre sus propias compras si no había tomado una de las mías por casualidad. En vano, le miré con desaprobación. El sólo pensar que alguien más que ni siquiera conocía haría uso de los regalos que me tardé 45 valiosos minutos de mi vida en elegir para mis seres queridos, hacía que volviera a calentarse mi cara.

—Déjalo —dije haciéndome un espacio en la silla para comenzar a comer sin ganas.

Tal vez temeroso de que le regalara sus propias adquisiciones al primer ser humano que se cruzara frente a mí, Ruki tomó cada una de sus bolsas y fue a hacer fila para comprar un burrito. Y, de nuevo, no le deseaba mal, pero esperaba que alguna de las salsas le cayera mal al estómago.

Comimos envueltos en un incómodo silencio donde ninguno pareció disfrutar demasiado de su comida. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras sobre cómo estaba mi hamburguesa o el burrito de Ruki. También le ofrecí de mis papas, pero se negó. Me alegré, porque sólo lo hice por cortesía. No se merecía ni siquiera la papa frita más pequeña y quemada de la bolsa.

Recorrimos el centro comercial para terminar las compras navideñas, y, en mi caso, volver a escoger algo para mi padre y amigo secreto. Fue entonces que Ruki se ofreció a pagar por los regalos que me habían robado tras su inútil vigilancia.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Tómalo —insistió, sosteniendo un billete entre sus dedos.

—Que no.

—Aoi, si no lo aceptas, me voy a sentir culpable el resto del año.

—Pues eso no es mucho tiempo.

Rodó lo ojos en respuesta a mi sarcasmo. No podía actuar de otra forma ¡Había gastado una porción importante de mi sueldo en los malditos regalos! Mi amigo masculló algunas palabras que no entendí y me metió el billete en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón.

Me sentí sucio.

—No soy un stripper.

—¡AOI!

—Hijo de tu puta madre —exclamé entre dientes, pero Ruki me escuchó de todos modos ¿Y cómo no? Si de ahí en más, mi voz sólo siguió elevándose— ¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR TU DINERO PORQUE TÚ ERAS MI AMIGO SECRETO!

La gente ya había comenzado a detenerse a mirarnos. Quizá creyeron que se trataba de un dúo de comediantes callejeros, pero no había forma que mi ira fuese una farsa. Ruki me miró con sus grandes, azules y ficticios ojos.

—¿Era? —el teléfono del más bajo había empezado a sonar con una tonalidad rockera del famoso Jingle Bells.

—Sí, porque _alguien_ estaba demasiado ocupado viendo videos de perros estúpidos.

Ruki estuvo a punto de protestar por mi último comentario, ofendido como padre de un can hibrido entre un _Eewok_ y una rata. No obstante, contestó y bajó el índice que había elevado para reprenderme.

—¡Hola, Rei-chan! —contestó animoso—. En el centro comercial. Sí, aún. Sí, con Aoi.

Al mencionarme, me miró, ganándose una sonrisa y un dedo medio en alto de mi parte. Así como iban las cosas, sería todo lo que obtendría de mí esta Navidad. Su atención volvió a concentrarse en la llamada hecha por el amigo de ambos.

La voz y expresión de Ruki se tornaron algo sombrías. Volvió a verme y curioso, le devolví la mirada, expectante por lo que el otro rubio le decía tras el teléfono.

—Oh... —articuló y comenzó a jugar con el dije de su collar. Ruki sólo hacía eso cuando se encontraba inquieto o preocupado por algo— ¿Pero él está bien?

De inmediato, pensé en Uruha, el anfitrión de la cena e intercambio navideño. Me imaginé lo peor: se quebró una pierna —no era algo tan imposible, considerando lo torpe que era para andar—, tuvo un accidente mientras cocinaba, o peor aún, quemó la comida.

Intenté reconfortarme con que aún era temprano, por lo que podríamos ingeniárnoslas con una cena más humilde de la que teníamos en mente. Aunque, claramente, mi corazón de glotón se partía ante la idea de comer menos de todo lo que me habían prometido ¡Era lo único bueno de estas celebraciones! ¡La comida!

—Sí, sí... —siguió hablando, aumentando la duda en mi persona—. No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos. Procura acompañarlo... Adiós —colgó y tras fruncir sus labios, volvió a mirarme—. La madre de Takashima falleció.

Me quedé helado. Sentía que era el peor ser humano de la Tierra, la galaxia y el universo entero. Todos sabíamos que la relación de Uruha y su familia —con su madre, particularmente—, no era la mejor. De hecho, había sido una preocupación constante para nuestro amigo. Su madre era alcohólica y su familia, incluido Uruha, habían intentado de todo para ahuyentar el mal de su vida. Pero fue inútil.

Ruki me dijo que le hallaron muerta en un callejón. Murió de hipotermia, lo más probable, durante la noche.

Nunca antes los villancicos, decoraciones festivas y las risas de los niños corriendo alegres por haber escogido sus regalos, me parecieron tan desagradables.

—¿Deberíamos ir a verlo?

—No —negó con su cabeza, aún con el teléfono en mano—. Reita dijo que él pasaría estos días junto a él. De hecho, me llamó desde Odawara. Takashima está muy mal ahora mismo, por lo que dijo que lo mejor sería darle su espacio unos días antes que intentar comunicarnos con él.

Quedamos en silencio. Estoy seguro de que incluso a Ruki, quien amaba la Navidad, había empezado a sentir urticaria por todo lo que nos rodeaba. Las bolsas con regalos y compras para la cena y mini cóctel de la noche, como una extensión, ahora, indeseable en nuestros cuerpos.

Decidimos salir y volver a sentarnos para pensar qué haríamos. Debido a lo repleto del centro comercial, todas sus bancas se encontraban ocupadas. Terminamos sentándonos en el suelo junto a la entrada de una poco visitada tienda de tés, tazones y termos. Ese mismo espacio del centro comercial tenía una especie de maldición, pues las tiendas que lo ocupaban, rara vez duraban más de un año.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté medio en broma, medio rogando por una señal divina que me hiciera cambiar de parecer sobre lo nefasta de tal época del año.

Ruki me miró de reojo, y tras suspirar, volvió la vista al frente.

—Supongo que pasaré las fiestas con mis padres —era lo último que hubiese esperado que saliera de sus labios.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Mi hermano anda por la capital con mis sobrinos y creo que sería bueno pasar a saludarles —con una sonrisa, volteó—. Me tienen como _"el tío soltero y cool"_ —hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos—. Aunque a mi cuñada no le caigo muy bien.

—Le caes bien a tus sobrinos. Eso es lo único que importa.

Ruki pareció estar de acuerdo. Nos pusimos de pie y tomamos caminos separados. Aún no tenía la menor idea sobre qué hacer ese día, pero algo se me ocurriría. Después de todo, se trataba de un día más. No tenía por qué hacer algo, sobre todo, tomando en consideración que la vida se encargaba, cada vez más, de enseñarme que estaba destinado a pasar malas fiestas.

Decidí que podría pasarla junto a mis padres. Mi casa estaba sólo a unas paradas de distancia de ellos, por lo que, tras haber vuelto a comprar el regalo de mi padre, me subí al bus que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino navideño.

Iba cargado de los presentes para mis padres, además de un pequeño bolso donde puse un par de cambios de ropa. Mis padres tendían a arreglarse bastante para la cena, por lo que no podía quedarme atrás luciendo todo desgarbado. Tenía que estar a la altura.

No les avisé que iba en camino, ya que pretendía que fuera una sorpresa. En lo absoluto lo hice porque me sentía miserable quedándome en casa bebiendo ponche y comiéndome una bolsa de familiar de galletas de jengibre yo solo.

Tomé asiento y al poco rato el bus comenzó a llenarse. Casi todos los pasajeros llevaban al menos una bolsa o paquete en sus manos, por lo que los compartimientos superiores para el equipaje, terminaron repletándose por completo. Muchos tuvieron que hacer malabares entre afirmarse y seguir sosteniendo sus cosas.

Junto a mí, y de pie, se ubicó un chico de al menos 25 años. Iba con abrigo, audífonos de diadema y una bufanda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara. Entre sus manos, cargaba una bolsa que ubicó justo sobre mi cabeza. Tenía pinta de ser una especie de caja de puzzle o figura coleccionable. La bolsa era de una tienda friki, por lo que intenté como pude descifrar qué era lo que había dentro suyo.

Hacía un enorme calor dentro del bus debido a la congestión de gente. Tuve que quitarme la bufanda porque ya sentía que mi espalda y cuello comenzaban a sudar. Cuando lo hice, parecí contagiar al chico que se encontraba a mi lado, pues también, y con mucha dificultad, intentó quitarse la suya.

Observé cómo la bolsa bailaba sobre mi cabeza y entre los dedos del otro chico. Su bufanda parecía haber sido acomodada de tal forma que esta no se saliera con facilidad. Lo cual, era un verdadero problema para el joven de los audífonos.

Un fuerte jalón de su mano ocupada, mientras la otra sostenía la base de su bufanda, hizo que el nudo de la misma se desarmara. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, soltó la bolsa y esta, vino a dar en mi nariz. De inmediato, comenzó a sangrar, junto con un intenso dolor que provocó que mis ojos se humedecieran.

No, no estaba llorando. Fue una reacción natural y automática por el dolor.

Cubrí mi nariz, rogando porque esta no estuviera rota. Sin embargo, las gotas de sangre esparciéndose en mis manos, indicaban lo peor.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Horrorizado y sin saber cómo ayudar, mi agresor pedía una disculpa tras otra. A esas alturas, estaba tan harto de mi mala suerte que tan sólo me puse de pie ante la preocupación de todos los presentes, decidido a bajar del bus.

Mis planes se fueron literalmente al suelo cuando sentí que perdía el conocimiento.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo estuve en dicho estado. Nunca antes me había desmayado. El primer sentido que volví a recuperar, fue el oído. Escuchaba el cuchicheo de algunas mujeres preguntando "¿Estará bien?", "¿Se la habrá roto?". Ante esta última pregunta, escuché una voz chillona que rogaba a las féminas que no dijeran algo así.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro del mismo chiquillo que dejó caer su misteriosa —y pesada— caja sobre mi cara. Sostenía un pañuelo contra mi nariz.

—Que se incline. Que eche su cabeza hacia atrás —dijo una mujer en traje de oficina y que sostenía una bolsa de compras del supermercado.

Un daikon asomaba de ella.

—Tengo hambre —dije, mareado y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—Prometo comprarte lo que gustes, pero ahora debo llevarte al hospital.

 _"¿Al hospital?"_ , repetí confundido. Y, claro, había que comprobar que no me había roto la nariz. Me costó volver a sentir que era yo mismo. Recién empezaba a tomarle el peso a la situación, y con ello, apareció mi hostilidad contra el chico que tenía al frente.

Con desdén, aparté su mano de mi cara.

—Estoy bien, puedo ir al hospital solo —hablé dejándolo aún más frío por mi súbita intervención. Pero no iba a llegar muy lejos con esa nariz sangrante y el mareo que me volvió a atacar y hacer tambalear.

—¡No, permíteme ir contigo! Por favor —alcanzó a afirmarme, pasando mi brazo detrás de su hombro. Me sentía tan débil que tuve que resignarme a que me guiara hasta el hospital más cercano.

—Vale, pero sólo déjame ahí y ya —intentaba sincronizar los pasos de ambos.

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de mi descuido, es asegurarme de que todo está bien —insistió—. Si es una fractura, prometo hacerme cargo.

Resoplé, sarcástico. El chico no tenía pinta de siquiera poder pagar un bono médico, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si requería una intervención quirúrgica? Supongo que, en momentos de desesperación, uno siempre habla de más. O incluso, intenta hacerse el héroe para intentar, de alguna forma, salvar la situación.

Dejé de contradecirle y terminó llevándome hasta emergencias. Mi nariz aún sangraba y dolía como los mil demonios. Hasta podía sentirla palpitar como si se tratara de un músculo, y normalmente yo no podía mover mi nariz más que para abrir mis fosas nasales y arrugarla cuando algo apestaba o lucía sospechoso. Reita era quien podía moverla como si se tratara de un conejo.

Llegamos al mostrador, donde una secretaria nos recibió con una expresión que me hizo sentir comprendido. A un lado suyo, había un árbol de Navidad tan pequeño y pobre, que parecía un chiste.

Con una ficha en mano, me hizo preguntas de rutina.

—¿Nombre?

—Yuu Shiroyama.

—¿Edad?

—27.

—¿Grupo sanguíneo?

—Si aún me queda algo de sangre, A.

—¿Motivo de consulta?

—Este tipo dejó caer una caja con probablemente una figura de Golem en mi nariz —dije con voz nasal, si dejaba de presionar mi nariz, seguiría manchando aún más mi suéter.

—¡Hey! —protestó. El tipo tenía la desfachatez de quebrarme la nariz, y protestar porque me sentía indignado por su descuido. O eso creí, pero en realidad, sólo quería corregirme—. Es un modelo de la Torre de Tokio de Lego.

—Oh, qué encantador —bufé.

—¿Es familiar? ¿Compañero de trabajo? ¿Pareja?

—¡NO! —gritamos ambos al unísono.

Entonces, solté mi nariz y de inmediato esta trazó un camino desde mi fosa nasal derecha, hasta mi boca. Parecía un depravado de una serie de anime. La recepcionista me miró con poco disimulado asco.

Mi acompañante por accidente, corrigió de mejor forma a la mujer. Explicó que habíamos coincidido en el autobus, que se sintió responsable por haberme herido y que se quedaría conmigo hasta que me hicieran todos los exámenes correspondientes para asegurarse de que no había nada malo con mi salud.

Se llamaba Yutaka Tanabe, pero cuando lo llamé por su apellido, pidió que le llamara "Kai".

—Un gusto, Kai. Llámame Aoi.

Por suerte, no se trató más que de una inflamación. Esa era la razón de por qué cuando me vi en el espejo de la consulta, mi nariz lucía torcida. Me recetaron antiinflamatorios y una visita luego de las fiestas para ver cómo seguía. El doctor dijo que probablemente pasaría el año nuevo con la apariencia de haberme metido en una pelea callejera.

Reí sin ganas. No había forma de que me tomara fotos con mis padres luciendo así. Tenía un parche sobre el tabique y mis ojos se habían amoratado.

En cierto modo, también sentí alivio por Kai, pues no tendría que desembolsar tanto dinero.

Cuando nos encontramos afuera del hospital, el chico volvió a rogar por mi perdón. Había sido verdaderamente amable durante toda la espera, haciendo todas las preguntas necesarias al doctor para descartar cualquier daño. Incluso consultó si no había necesidad de hacerme pasar por el escaner. Cuando preguntó aquello, creo que fue el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba junto a una gran persona. Sólo que había sido algo torpe.

—Si te sientes mal o se te acaban los medicamentos, avísame —de su bolsillo, sacó una tarjeta de presentación que decía "Banquetería Kai".

Este tipo tenía una empresa propia. Pensé en exigirle una cena gratis como compensación por el mal rato, pero pronto, se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

—Mira, sólo son antiinflamatorios, así que dudo que vuelva a molestarte —dije jugueteando con la tarjeta entre mis dedos—. Pero, quizá te considere si en algún momento necesito de tus servicios.

—¿¡Eh!? —preguntó con sorpresa, sonrojado y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Me refiero a tus servicios de banquetería! ¡Me acabas de entregar una tarjeta!

Aún más avergonzado, el chico dio una exagerada reverencia para disculparse por lo malpensado que acababa de ser.

Mientras esperábamos nuevamente por el autobús, le pregunté si aquel modelo de Lego era el regalo para algún sobrino o primo menor. Kai desordenó los cabellos de la parte trasera de su cabeza, y respondió que era un pasatiempo propio y que mantenía desde su niñez.

Debía provenir de una familia bastante acomodada si estaba acostumbrado a jugar con Legos originales ¡Sobre todo de ese tipo! ¡Tenían pinta de costar una fortuna!

—Son caros —me aseguró en la parada de autobús cuando me permitió ver el arma con la que me había herido—. Pero, ahorro mucho para poder comprar uno de estos, cada ciertos meses.

—¿Y cómo te va con el negocio de banquetería? ¿Es algo familiar?

—No, es algo mío.

—¿Y con quiénes más trabajas?

—Sólo yo.

Lo que más me asombró de su revelación, no fue el hecho de que tuviera que encargarse de tanto trabajo él solo, sino la brillante sonrisa que me enseñó. Perfecta, llena de la esperanza que yo había perdido por completo por decimoséptimo año consecutivo. Kai lucía orgulloso de poder jactarse de algo así, y por supuesto que debía.

Abordamos el autobús y tuvimos que ir de pie. Ofrecí mi bolso de ropa para guardar su caja por el resto del viaje y hasta que llegara a su destino. Al principio se negó, pero cuando le recordé lo que había pasado hace menos de dos horas, aceptó. Una única mirada con mis amoratados ojos fue suficiente para que me entregara su modelo de la Torre de Tokio.

En el camino, me enteré de que Kai era un chico de 24 años, oriundo de Okinawa. Se encontraba estudiando enfermería desde ese año, pues anteriormente había estado ahorrando para mudarse. Trabajó desde los 14 años junto a sus padres y estudió siempre gracias a becas. Actualmente, estudiaba completamente gratis debido a sus notas y vivía en un departamento compartido con otros tres estudiantes.

Quizá fuese un poco fuera de lugar, pero necesitaba saber de dónde provenía su interés por la cocina.

Esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, pero mucho más tímida que antes.

—Fue por una estupidez.

—Seguro que no, puedes contarme.

—¡Te vas a reír! —volví a insistir, acabando por convencerlo—. Estaba esta chica en primer año de preparatoria. Me gustaba mucho, así que decidí hacerle un regalo para su cumpleaños y que así cayera rendida a mis pies.

No pude evitar reírme por lo inocente de su pensamiento. Aunque, hay que admitir que todos solemos ser así cuando jóvenes ¡Y a veces es eficiente! Cuando tienes esta edad, ya te das cuenta que hace falta más que una caja de bombones y mucha confianza para conquistar a alguien. Y, a veces, no hay manera, por lo que sólo queda resignarte y comer la caja de bombones tú solo.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

—Dijo que no podía corresponder mis sentimientos, pero que los chocolates habían quedado increíbles.

Ambos reímos tan fuerte que varios pasajeros voltearon a mirarnos.

De ahí en más, Kai nunca dejó de cocinar. Reunió varias recetas de su abuela, así como otras tantas que veía en revistas y libros. Si bien, era algo que le apasionaba, decidió entrar a la universidad, como muchos, bajo la creencia de que necesitaba un piso estable por si, en cualquier momento, el plan de la cocina fallaba.

—Entonces, ¿pasarás el año nuevo con tus compañeros de departamento?

—No realmente. La mayoría ya acabó con sus exámenes, por lo que viajó a ver a su familia.

En lo personal, no me afectaba el hecho de tener que pasar ciertas celebraciones en soledad. Puedes disfrutar de ello incluso. Sin embargo, es distinto cuando tienes opciones. Normalmente, yo decidía pasar las fiestas con amigos, porque se me hacía divertido. Pero, si quería, también podía restarme y quedarme en casa holgazaneando frente al televisor.

Kai no tenía más opciones que quedarse en su departamento, solo, mientras todos los demás a su alrededor volvían a sus lugares de origen. Noté que intentó parecer desinteresado con el asunto, pero la forma en que desvió su mirada y calló de forma automática, me dieron a entender todo lo contrario.

Lo más probable es que fuera su primera navidad lejos de casa y su familia.

De pronto, Kai me miró con prisa.

—Debo bajarme en la siguiente parada, ¿me das mi Lego?

Sentí que tenía un gran poder en mí en ese momento.

No me inmuté. Kai tuvo que llamarme unas dos veces por mi nombre y luego tocarme el hombro para que le prestara atención. Le miré con una sonrisa malévola y se asustó. Tal vez creyó que quería su modelo de la Torre de Tokio como compensación.

Pero era algo más que eso.

—Aoi, en serio...

—Te lo regreso con una condición.

Kai suspiró pesado, pero asintió con velocidad, pues ya tendría que descender del autobús.

—Tienes que venir a cenar con mis padres hoy.

Kai, volvió a soltar un poco disimulado _"¿¡Eh!?"_.

—No como un novio, tarado —aclaré tras rodar los ojos—. No quiero que pases la Navidad solo.

—Pero... Por poco y rompo tu nariz.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿o sí? —con mi índice, di un toque a mi nariz, que resultó en un quejido— ¿Qué dices?

Dudoso, Kai miraba por la ventana que teníamos al frente. Pensé en las posibles trabas que él mismo ponía en su mente para rechazar mi propuesta: "No quiero ser una molestia", "No lo conozco a él ni a su familia", "¿Cómo explicamos lo de su nariz?".

Sus ojos se desplazaron a través del vidrio y lo que había en el exterior, dándome a entender que ya había pasado su parada. Volvió a mirarme, y no hubo nada más que agradecimiento en ella. Quizá, un poco de vergüenza, pero era algo con lo que podríamos lidiar.

Nadie debería sentirse solo en fecha como estas.

El plan era el siguiente: diríamos que éramos compañeros de trabajo y yo había sufrido un accidente en el turno del día anterior mientras guardaba unas cajas con documentos. Una de esas cajas cayó sobre mi nariz, y el resto sería historia. No creía que mis padres fueran a hacer problema alguno por llevar un amigo a casa. Después de todo, mamá siempre hacía grandes cantidades de comida, aunque fuéramos sólo tres personas. Lo glotón es de familia.

Toqué el timbre de la casa de mis padres. Kai había comenzado a temblar desde que le dije que dobláramos para entrar a la avenida donde quedaba nuestro destino. 

—No te pongas tan nervioso o creerán que eres mi novio.

—No traje nada para la cena, ni tampoco ningún regalo —dijo tan mecánico como ansioso. Podía observar el sudor brillando en sus patillas, aún cuando no debían hacer más de 10° al exterior.

—Trajiste tu Lego.

Kai me miró, pero tuvo que volver la vista al frente cuando oímos que la puerta de abría. Por poco y mi madre pega un grito cuando me ve con esa pinta de pandillero. Me saludó con preocupación y me tomó de las mejillas para examinar mejor el parche que cubría mi inflamada nariz.

—Hijo mío, pero ¿qué te ocurrió?

—Tuve un accidente ayer en el trabajo. Una caja llena de folios me cayó encima y... —hice un sonido exagerado similar al de una explosión, par darme énfasis. 

Mamá compuso un gesto de dolor y puso su mano en mi mejilla una vez más. Nunca me percataba de lo mucho que extrañaba vivir con ella como cuando volvía a verla y quería llevármela conmigo.

—No te preocupes. No se quebró, sólo está hinchada.

—Eso es algo bueno —intentó verle lo positivo, y tan pronto finalizó, observó al chico que llegó junto a mí— ¿Y este joven? 

Mamá podía tener semblante duro muchas veces, pero era sólo porque así era su cara. Similar a mí. Pero ambos éramos muy fáciles de hacer reír, por lo que la gente suele sorprenderse y decir "¡Pensé que eras un pesado!".

Kai no parecía hacer sinapsis en ese momento, por lo que me tomé la atribución de presentarlo a mi madre.

—Él es Tanabe-san, un compañero de trabajo —decidí llamarlo por su apellido para que nuestra mentira sonara más creíble—. Fue el primero en prestarme ayuda cuando me accidenté en el trabajo, así que decidí agradecerle de esta forma.

—¿Y su familia?

—Soy de Okinawa —respondió Kai, con la misma sonrisa tímida y medio melancólica que observé cada que mencionaba la lejanía con sus padres.

Pareció que aquello ablandó bastante el corazón de mi madre, pues sin más preámbulos nos invitó a pasar. Ya habría tiempo de hablar mejor en el calor de aquel hogar. Y cómo no, si tan pronto entramos, el calor de la chimenea me embargó por completo. Colgué mi abrigo y el de Kai en la entrada y ahora eran mis fosas nasales las que eran llenadas por el delicioso aroma del pavo asado. Probablemente, relleno con especias varias. Se me hizo agua la boca y por poco me animo a escapar a la cocina para robar un trozo.

Mi padre apareció de pronto, al contrario de otros años con un horrible suéter navideño con dibujos de renos y copos de nieve ¿Habría entrado en una crisis de la edad o algo parecido?

Por supuesto, a él también le llamó profundamente la atención mi nariz cubierta y párpados morados. Sin embargo, tuvo una respuesta totalmente distinta.

—¡Rocky Balboa!

Y se puso a cantar "Eye of the tiger", al mismo tiempo que fingía una pose de boxeo con sus piernas, propinando golpes ficticios a suficiente distancia como para no tocarme.

Ese era mi padre. Y yo, era una perfecta mezcla entre su humor y el sarcasmo de mi madre. También saqué la nariz de esta última, pero era difícil de notar en dichas circunstancias.

—Hola, papá —me abrazó efusivo y dio unas palmadas en mi espalda—. Cuidado...

—¿Con quién te peleaste?

—No se peleó con nadie, Makoto —dijo mamá llegando donde estábamos y depositando un bol de galletas navideñas en la mesa. Tanto yo como papá sacamos de inmediato un puñado— ¡DE A UNA! Dios, ¡tenemos visitas! —apuntó a Kai con su mano abierta—. Tuvo un accidente en el trabajo y Tanabe-kun le auxilió.

—Ya decía yo que hubiese sido demasiado extraño que Yuu se metiera en problemas —miró a mi acompañante y extendió su mano para saludarlo—. Makoto, y ella es mi esposa, Takako. Mucho gusto, Tanabe-kun.

Cuando Kai iba a corresponder al saludo de mi padre, este retiró la mano con velocidad. Kai cayó en su infantil broma, haciendo a mi padre encorvarse de la risa, sosteniendo su barriga. Esta había crecido bastante en los últimos años, pero no iba a decírselo. Suficiente tenía con el golpe de haber empezado a quedar calvo.

—¡Makoto! —mamá le dio un empujoncito, molesta—. Muchas gracias por ayudar a Yuu, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Muchas gracias —no menos nervioso, Kai se agachó.

Tomamos asiento en la sala de estar. Había pasado casi un mes desde que no visitaba a mis padres, por lo que teníamos que ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas. Mamá había preparado chocolate caliente, así que la conversación se gestó con nuestras manos rodeando un tazón del humeante y dulce brebaje.

El doctor había dicho a papá que tenía que cuidar su alimentación debido a su hipertensión. También había ido de visita a casa de mis tíos hace una semana. Dijo que no podía esperar a que el inverno acabara para poder ir de pesca. Le dije que cuando lo hiciera, fuéramos juntos.

Mamá había retomado la pintura, lo cual me hizo enormemente feliz. Tengo muchos recuerdos de niño viendo a mi madre pintar cuadros maravillosos que luego ponía en venta o regalaba a sus seres queridos. Era muy buena haciendo paisajes, y siempre se las ingeniaba para meter en sus cuadros a un ratón en ellos. Pequeño, camuflado. Era como su sello personal. Nos mostró el último en que había estado trabajando. Se trataba del lugar donde mi abuela materna vivía, una zona muy rural y donde amaba ir a correr y lanzarme colina abajo. Claramente, había un ratoncito escondido, junto al pozo.

Cuando llegó el momento de hablar sobre mí, no sabía qué contar. Lo más interesante que me había ocurrido desde la última vez que los había visto, fue recibir un _Legazo_ en la cara.

—¿Y tus amigos? Creí que tenías un intercambio de regalos con ellos —mamá recordó que le mencioné por teléfono, hace al menos dos semanas atrás, que no sabía que regalar a Ruki.

—Sí... Esa era la idea inicial... —no sabía si contar el verdadero motivo de mi cambio de planes.

No me gustaba la idea de que mis padres se sintieran como una segunda opción. Tampoco Kai.

—¿Entonces? ¿Se pelearon?

—No, no —corregí, dejando mi taza vacía en la mesita de centro de la sala. Kai me vio, también curioso por lo que me había hecho cambiar de plan—. La madre de Takashima falleció anoche.

Mamá se llevó una mano a la boca del asombro y papá suspiró. Tengo buena comunicación con ambos, por lo que ya sabían de su problema de alcoholismo. Kai no sabía el contexto, pero de todas formas le vi juntar sus manos, agachando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera pidiendo algo a los dioses.

Conversamos un poco al respecto, pero pronto lo dejamos pasar cuando mamá me dijo si le acompañaba a la cocina para poner la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba a mi padre interrogar a Kai. Me puse algo nervioso de que no pudiera continuar nuestra mentira, pero por suerte, papá se mostró más interesado en su ciudad natal que en nuestro vínculo.

También hablaron de sus pasatiempos. Papá y la pesca, Kai y los Lego. Resultó ser que, debido a lo modesta que era su familia, Kai esperaba todas las navidades por una pequeña caja de Lego que distaba bastante de las que hoy en día compraba con su propio esfuerzo. Aunque reveló que el último que había adquirido para su colección, fue un regalo navideño sus padres, como en los viejos tiempos.

La tarde avanzaba y con ella, la blanca luz del día nublado que nos rodeaba, dio paso a la oscuridad de la noche invernal. Mi madre, de pronto, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Olvidé el postre —me miró y yo le correspondí con expresión abatida— ¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé por completo.

Similar a cuando los perros escuchan la más mínima señal de que su dueño había llegado a casa, Kai apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa emocionada. Tal parecía, que no esperaría demasiado para probar alguna de sus preparaciones.

—Si tiene algunos materiales, podía improvisar un postre rápido —dijo escondiendo las manos tras su espalda—. Puede que no esté listo para la cena, pero podremos comerlo poco después.

—Tanabe-san es muy bueno cocinando —intervine, poniendo mis manos en los hombros del chico—. Tiene a todas nuestras compañeras enamoradas por sus habilidades.

Kai rio, tímido. Mi madre le dio su espacio en la cocina y le dijo que era libre de usar lo que quisiera de la nevera, siempre y cuando el postre fuera delicioso. Con la sonrisa más confiada que vi en todo el día de su parte, Kai le aseguró a mamá de que así sería.

Me colé en la cocina un par de veces para descubrir qué era lo que Kai estaba preparando, pero en ambas ocasiones terminé siendo exiliado de la habitación.

Mamá llamó al menos unas tres veces a Kai para que se sentara en la mesa a cenar con nosotros. El chico apareció con el delantal celeste de mi madre y tuvimos que recordarle que aún lo llevaba puesto para que se lo quitara. Papá dio unos golpecitos a su copa con el tenedor, captando al atención de los presentes.

—Antes de que comamos, quiero agradecer por la presencia de mi hijo y su amigo. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la cena que Takako hizo con tanto cariño y todos nos divirtamos en esta velada.

Todos asentimos y tomamos nuestros cubiertos para comenzar a cortar el trozo de pavo que previamente habíamos sacado. Sin embargo, otra copa sonó.

—Disculpen... Pero también quería agradecer la oportunidad que me han dado para pasar este día junto a ustedes. No puedo evitar sentirme algo entrometido considerando que nunca antes había estado aquí, pero me han hecho sentir tan en familia que... Casi olvido que la mía está lejos.

Los labios de Kai temblaron, impidiéndole seguir de inmediato. Mamá, emocionada, se llevó una mano al pecho para demostrar su estado. 

—Es mi primera Navidad sin ellos a mi lado, así que estoy agradecido de no haberla pasado en mi departamento, completamente solo —me miró y sus ojos tenían una apariencia cristalina. Sentí el corazón apretado—. Gracias por la invitación, Shiroyama-san y gracias, Makoto y Takako-san por recibirme en su hogar.

Para entonces, las lágrimas ya habían rodado por el esbelto rostro de mamá, y sé que papá se estaba conteniendo para no llorar. Igual que yo. 

—Yuu, exijo que si Tanabe-kun se ve en una situación similar a la de hoy, vuelvas a invitarlo —me dijo mamá secándose las lágrimas con cuidado de no correr su maquillaje.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Es un muy buen chico! —papá le dio las mismas palmadas en la espalda con las que me recibía en cada visita.

Aunque le noté aún más efusivo. Por suerte Kai no había probado la comida aún, o se habría ahogado con semejantes golpes.

Comimos bajo el calor de la chimenea. El ambiente era tan agradable que me impactaba ¡Era como si Kai siempre hubiese sido parte de la familia! Era increíble pensar cómo nos habíamos conocido y en la situación que estábamos a tan sólo horas del accidente.

Kai era un chico sencillo, educado y fácil de impresionar. Papá estuvo toda la cena fanfarroneando sobre sus aventuras de pesca, y cada vez que revelaba nueva información a Kai, este hacía un sonido de asombro. Por supuesto, mamá y yo nos encargábamos de corroborar cuando una de sus historias estaba siendo exagerada o, de plano, inventada por el Gran Makoto Shiroyama, como según él, le conocían sus compañeros de pesca.

Estábamos todos con el estómago repleto, reposando un momento en nuestras sillas, cuando Kai avisa que el postre estaba listo.

Papá y yo nos enderezamos de inmediato, ante el asombro de mi madre. Sabía lo glotones que ambos éramos, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse.

—Yo tendré que pasar, Tanabe-kun —dijo mamá, exponiendo aún más lo hambrientos que éramos su hijo y esposo—. Pero prometo probarlo mañana si me dejas un trozo en la nevera.

—¡No hay problema! —respondió el castaño oscuro desde la cocina.

Con una bandeja con tres pequeños contenedores de cerámica, Kai volvió al comedor. 

—Hice _crême brûlée_ —pronunció el nombre, pero ni yo ni mi padre entendimos qué dijo. Fue mamá quien ahora saltó de su asiento.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Siempre he querido probarla! —se puso de pie y ella misma fue a la cocina por su postre que había sido puesto en la nevera— ¿Cómo lo hiciste para caramelizarlo?

—Con un _zippo_ y mucha, mucha paciencia —suspiró y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa para tendernos a todos un contenedor del postre que había hecho.

La opinión fue unánime. Todos probamos la _crême brûlée_ al mismo tiempo, manifestando nuestro placer en un "Mmmh" al unísono. Fue la porción precisa de dulzor para dejarnos a todos aún de mejor ánimo. Aunque ahora temía que mamá comenzara a insistirme sobre traer a Kai más seguido de visita.

Nos pusimos de pie, pues era hora de entregar los regalos. Animado, tomé las bolsas que estaban destinadas para papá y mamá. Kai decidió sentarse en el sofá, observando a nuestra familia con regocijo. Tenía una sonrisa imposible de quitar en su rostro.

Siempre he sido muy observador para este tipo de cosas, e incluso, soy de los que previamente a Navidad hurguetea entre los regalos bajo el árbol para saber si alguno le pertenece. Digo, por supuesto que hay regalos que me pertenecen. La pregunta es cuántos de esos regalos son para mí.

Mamá fue quién se encargó de bajarme de mi nube.

—Hijo, como llegaste de improviso no te tenemos ningún regalo. Pero te lo debemos para la próxima que nos vengas a visitar —me dijo y luego miró a Kai—. Lo mismo con Tanabe-kun.

—Ah, ¡no se preocupe por mí! —negaba enérgicamente con los brazos—. Lo último que esperaba era un regalo, considerando que tuvieron la amabilidad de recibirme.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Tendrás tu regalo! —El Gran Makoto Shiroyama lo atrapó en un abrazo y le zarandeó mientras reía.

Pasamos el resto de la velada observando a mis padres abrir sus regalos y disfrutar de ellos. Kai lucía emocionadísimo, mientras yo, seguro me veía como un niño mimado a quien nadie prestaba atención.

—No seas tan amargo —dijo Kai y me sostuvo de las mejillas para forzarme una sonrisa—. Siempre es más importante dar que recibir, y mira lo felices que lucen tus padres con los regalos que les diste.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por el golpe que me diste, entonces.

—¡Ya te pedí disculpas!

—Hablo en serio —dije y los ojos de Kai, iluminados pero tan confundidos como su rostro, me vieron directamente—. Si no fuera por eso, no nos hubiésemos conocido. No habrías pasado la Navidad conmigo y mi familia. No nos habrías deleitado con tan rico postre.

Kai quedó mudo. No podía explicar la sensación que me atrapó en ese momento. Mis amigos siempre decían que era terriblemente honesto, recalcando lo negativa que aquella característica podía ser. Sin embargo, ahora podía vislumbrar otra arista de mi sinceridad: aquella que permitía a los otros darse cuenta de lo importantes y significativas que sus acciones podían ser. 

—Gracias —fue todo lo que Kai pudo decirme, antes de que mis padres nos invitaran o, más bien, exigieran que nos tomáramos una foto conmemorativa.

—Mamá, no... Por favor.

—¡Anda! —papá me tomó del brazo y me haló hasta quedar juntos para posar frente al teléfono de mamá—. Después le pides a tu amigo diseñador que te ponga una nariz bonita.

—Sí tengo nariz bonita, sólo que ahora está hinchada y cubierta.

—No te atrevas a decir nada sobre la nariz de Yuu, Makoto. Recuerda que la sacó de mí.

—Vale, vale...

—¿Quieren que les tome un foto? —preguntó Kai en medio de una ola de risas.

Mamá, papá y yo posamos haciendo signo paz. No había manera de que pudiera lucir bien bajo tan horrible parche.

—¡Tú también, Tanabe-kun! —mamá le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Incluso, sacó de entre el árbol un palo selfie.

Nuestra primera fotografía con Kai fue una donde mis padres aparecían detrás de nosotros. Le siguieron varias más ese mismo día. Nuestras caras, y la de mamá, no cambiaban demasiado. Era Makoto quien hacía expresiones y gestos raros durante todo lo que duró la sesión.

Antes de irnos, ayudé a mamá a lavar la vajilla. Ella, al igual que papá y Kai, se encargaban de traerme los platos, fuentes, copas y cubiertos para que los lavara. En un momento, mamá se me acercó al oído y me susurró:

—Qué buen partido te has conseguido, Yuu —acabó su comentario con un pequeño codazo.

Me puse jodidamente nervioso ante su comentario. Que yo supiera, jamás había soltado información sobre mi vida privada como para que mis padres sospecharan de mi homosexualidad. Intenté sonar calmado, pero aún así mi voz sonó como la de una temblorosa oveja.

—Qué.. Qué... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Hijo —me puso una mano en el hombro y me miró con una comprensión que jamás pedí, pero que se sentía agradable, por mucho que me sorprendiera—. Tienes 27 años, un grupo de amigos compuesto únicamente por hombres y hasta la fecha, no nos has presentado ninguna novia. Tranquilo, con tu papá te apoyamos.

Y así, como si nada, mis padres me sacaron del closet. En cierto modo, me sentía bien por su comprensión. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la presión de que ambos esperaban que Kai fuera mi pareja. Sí, el chico me cayó muy bien y como mamá dijo, parecía un excelente partido, pero, ¿ser su novio? ¡Nos acabábamos de conocer ese día! 

Mamá insistió en que nos quedáramos, pero Kai me había comentado que debía seguir estudiando para sus exámenes. Mis padres seguían creyendo que éramos compañeros de trabajo, así que agradecí mentalmente que fuera Kai quien nos salvara de aquella situación.

—Me encantaría, pero se me ha acumulado un montón de trabajo estos últimos días y quiero, en lo posible, llegar a adelantar un poco. 

—¡También yo! —dije tomando mi abrigo y entregando a Kai el suyo—. La empresa no nos da tregua, ¿eh? —le di un codazo a Kai. 

Nuestras risas nerviosas pedían a gritos ser salvados.

Nos despedimos y pudimos escuchar a nuestras espaldas un "¡Vuelvan pronto!" de parte de mi madre. Era oficial, Kai era mi novio y mis padres esperaban que la próxima vez que pisara su casa, fuera en compañía de él.

Quedamos en silencio. Había comenzado a caer nieve por lo que ambos nos arreglamos de mejor forma las bufandas. Podíamos ver el halo cobrando forma en cada exhalación. Me ofrecí a pagar por un taxi para ambos. Kai se negó y dijo que pagaría su parte del viaje. 

Como las compras navideñas me había dejado sin mucho presupuesto, acepté su oferta.

—La pasé muy bien hoy —dijo captando de inmediato mi atención, que hasta entonces, había estado puesta en el paisaje que aparecía y desaparecía en mi ventana—. Tu familia es muy cariñosa, y divertida.

—Sí, lo es —respondí con una risa—. Disculpa a Makoto. Es un ridículo.

—¡Precisamente por eso es que me cayó tan bien! Mi padre es muy parecido, pero con su pasatiempo de coleccionar monedas y billetes de otros países. No es tan divertido como ser pescador, pero es algo que le apasiona... Seguro se llevarían muy bien.

En la radio del conductor sonaba el clásico "All I Want For Christmas is You" de Mariah Carey.

Kai y yo nos miramos, ambos con los ojos enormes por lo que él acababa de decir.

—Disculpa, creo que sonó un poco...

—Descuida.

El taxi llegó a su primer destino y Kai descendió de él. Sentía que si no le decía algo en ese momento, perdería cualquier oportunidad de volver a verlo o hablarle. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¡Kai!

El chico ya tenía su teléfono en la mano y leyó en voz alta que se trataba de su madre. Debía ser rápido.

—Te veo en año nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—Vámonos —indiqué al taxista y este emprendió nuevamente su marcha, esta vez, en dirección a mi hogar.

Me sentí derretir en el asiento trasero. Mi cuerpo se deslizó y me cubrí el rostro —o, aquella parte que aún no estaba cubierta— con una de mis manos. Aquello había sido el acto más temerario que realicé en años, y por algún motivo, me sentía más feliz que cualquier cosa.

Llegué a casa y me lancé bocabajo sobre la cama. Entre la comida, el ponche y la sonrisa de Kai, no sabía que era lo que me repletaba más. Sentía que iba a explotar de la súbita y adolescente sensación de enamoramiento que me había golpeado tan fuerte como la caja de Lego de Kai, Sólo que, ahora, no sangré. Porque no dolía. Me mareaba y me hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero era algo soportable.

O eso creí, hasta que me vi texteando a Kai en el número que me había dado.

**_"Kai, ¡hola! Soy Aoi. Verás, sobre la invitación que te hice, por supuesto que puedes negarte. No estás obligado en absoluto a decirme que sí porque casi me rompes la nariz. De hecho, hiciste bastante acompañándome donde mis padres. He de decir que ellos quedaron encantados contigo también. Disculpa las molestias, si quieres puedes ignorar este mensaje"_ **

Me hice un ovillo en la cama, mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la enorme ventana de mi habitación. Las luces de los demás edificios daban la sensación de que las celebraciones no habían acabado aún en la mayoría de los hogares. Yo, me mantuve en la oscuridad. Siempre que llegaba de alguna reunión con amigos o familia hacía lo mismo. Me afectaba demasiado sentir que había que volver a la realidad al día siguiente.

Decidí volver a tomar mi teléfono para escribir un mensaje a Ruki y Reita, deseándoles una feliz navidad. Así como, también, preguntar a este último cómo se encontraba Uruha y si había alguna forma en que pudiera ayudarle.

Mi mensaje quedó a medio escribir cuando vi la notificación de que mi otro mensaje, el que había enviado a Kai, fue respondido. Perdí toda mi dignidad abriéndolo en menos de dos segundos,

**_"Me encantaría pasar el año nuevo contigo, Yuu"_ **

Me levanté de la cama de golpe, feliz y pegando puñetazos al aire en señal de victoria. Ahora, necesitaba una excusa para llevar a Kai con mis amigos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la historia real, era mucho más divertida.


End file.
